


To Feel Anything at All

by llostt_in_ttranslationn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llostt_in_ttranslationn/pseuds/llostt_in_ttranslationn
Summary: One-shots of random couples written when inspiration strikes. Multiple pairings.(Title from Halsey's Strangers ft. Lauren Jauregui)





	1. You Can Trust Me (Shirley/Vero)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know where this came from (actually I do. I found some prompts on tumblr and I was inspired), but I guess when I'm not in the mood to write my main story, I can come here and write whatever random pairing pops into my head. I hope you enjoy this slightly sad, but ultimately uplifting story!

Shirley’s pretty good at being hurt. Both physically and emotionally.

She’s been plagued with little injuries here and there for years, but it comes with being a professional soccer player, so she doesn’t mind it much. Just tries to keep herself in the best shape she can.

However, she isn’t proud about being good at dealing with emotional pain. It started back when her American girl decided that France just wasn’t the right fit for her. They may not have been together for too long, in the grand scheme of things, but Shirley was all in after their second year together (they didn’t get a third). Tobin, apparently, was not.

Shirley spent months in disbelief, hoping that maybe the young American would change her mind and run back to France, run back to her. But it never happened, in fact, it didn’t take long for her to hear that the girl had found someone else (she always was fickle, though, wasn’t she?). Shirley almost didn’t want to know who had stolen Tobin away from her (the girl wasn’t hers anymore, sure, but it still felt that way), but alas, she couldn’t resist the urge, the need to know.

Shirley didn’t pride herself on knowing all the drama going on, but she knew one thing. Tobin’s new girl was not hers to have. These American girls, so good at coming in and stealing the show, then leaving before they have to live up to the bar they set. Shirley almost wants to reach out, to tell the Spaniard that she knows what she’s feeling, but she doesn’t quite want to voice her pain still, so she stews quietly on her own, wishing that she bounced back as fast as Tobin clearly had.

It’s a surprise to Shirley that Tobin and this girl last so long. Her resentment slowly fades, melting away as she ages (Tobin may be a child still, but she’s an adult, damn it!), and she’s able to look Tobin in the eye the next time their national teams play. She even gives the other woman (now deserving of that term) a hug, just to see how her replacement reacts across the field (she’s green-eyed in multiple ways).

Then, there she is. Signing with PSG, and swooping into Shirley’s life in a whirlwind of green eyes and Spanish that’s a different dialect than the one Shirley herself speaks (but something is better than nothing). She settles herself into Shirley’s life in a surprisingly fast manner, with no signs of leaving (like their Americans had).

But still, Shirley is wary, weary too. She doesn’t want to let herself fall again if Vero is going to leave. She won’t be able to handle having that happen to her twice.

“You can trust me, you know,” Vero says one evening, curled up on Shirley’s couch (she wasn’t invited, but Shirley would never make her leave). “I think we’re both a little too old for all the drama they brought, anyways.”

Shirley looks up from her book, meets those green eyes that she finds herself craving more often than she’d care to admit these days. There’s only truth scrawled across her face, soothing and calm. Waiting for Shirley to form a response; she won’t push.

Trust doesn’t come easy to Shirley, not in the way Vero wants it, but Shirley realizes that she doesn’t need to give Vero her trust (she already has it). It doesn’t come as a shock (nothing about this is surprising, Shirley has reached the point of life where everything is immediately accepted) but she can tell the moment Vero realizes it herself.

“Sí, I know. I do trust you,” Shirley vocalizes it (they both need it, at this point, desperate for validation).

Vero’s eyes shine almost as bright as her grin, and Shirley can’t stop her own smile from forming (how long has her happiness been gone? Has it always felt this good to feel loved?).

She’d never have guessed all those years ago that the young American that came into her life wouldn’t be her one love, but lead her to it (she wouldn’t have it any other way).

 


	2. Sorry, Were You Sleeping? (Alex/Christen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like, imagine this is set in a world where Tobin doesn't exist, it's how I got through writing this. Hope you enjoy!

It’s nearing three in the morning when Alex slips back into her hotel room. She tries to be quiet, truly she does, but after spending the past three hours crying and shouting, her noise perception is pretty poor, so it’s not a surprise when she trips over something in the dark room and lets out a loud “fuck!” in response to the throb in her foot.

The bedside lamp clicks on, illuminating the room in a soft glow. “’lex?”

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” Alex nearly rolls her eyes at herself. “Of course you were, it’s three in the morning. God, I’m an idiot. Go back to sleep, Press.”

Alex watches as her roommates feels around the nightstand before finding her glasses and pushing them onto her face, squinting a little to readjust her vision.

“Have you been crying?” Christen asks.

“No,” Alex answers quickly.

“What happened?” Christen ignores Alex’s lie, patting the bed next to her to urge her roommate over.

Alex kicks of her shoes and sheds her hoodie before climbing onto the bed next to Christen.

“What are you doing up? Did you get any sleep?” Christen questions, trying to gauge Alex’s emotional state.

Alex shrugs. “No. I’ve been on the phone with Servando all night.”

“Did something happen? Why were you crying?”

Alex takes a deep breath. “Um, Servando, he…” She pauses. “He wants a divorce.”

“What?” Christen asks, shocked. “I thought things were going well between you two.”

“Me too,” Alex laughs bitterly, tears springing to her eyes.

“Did he say why?” Christen wonders, placing her hand on Alex’s back to try and soothe the other woman.

Alex stares down at her lap, avoiding Christen’s concerned gaze. “He did.”

“Do you not want to tell me? Because it’s fine if you don’t. I won’t be offended,” Christen says.

“No, it’s not that. I just… I want to tell you, but I don’t think I should,” Alex admits.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Alex says, even though there’s nothing for her to really agree with.

The two forwards sit in silence for a few minutes, with only Alex’s labored breathing disrupting the quiet.

Christen notices almost instantly when tears begin to stream down Alex’s cheeks. She wordlessly pulls the younger woman into an embrace, rubbing her back softly and humming into her ear quietly.

“You’re okay, Alex. I’ve got you, I promise,” Christen says.

Alex’s crying only seems to get worse at Christen’s caring tone, and she lets out a loud sob into Christen’s neck, where her face is buried.

“Oh, honey,” Christen coos. “Shh…”

Alex takes a gasp of air, trying to get control of herself. She won’t let herself cry over this anymore. She’s a grown woman and she got herself into this mess, so she has to be the one to get herself out of it.

“Chris…” Alex whispers.

“Yeah?” Christen releases Alex, creating a bit of distance so she can look into the sad blue eyes of the other woman.

“Servando, he wants a divorce because he said that he can tell I love someone else more than I love him,” Alex says.

“What?” Christen asks. “That can’t be true! He doesn’t know what he’s talking about!”

“He’s right, Christen,” Alex admits softly, not meeting Christen’s eyes again.

“He’s right?” Christen repeats. “What do you mean?”

“It’s been a while now, actually,” Alex says. “I’ve just been too scared to say anything.”

“Alex, you aren’t making much sense. Start from the beginning?” Christen suggests.

“It’s you,” is Alex’s only response.

“What?”

“You’re the reason Serv wants a divorce,” Alex clarifies.

“I don’t understand, Alex. Help me understand,” Christen’s heart is beating erratically. Is Alex saying what she thinks she’s saying?

“I love you, Christen,” Alex finally meets Christen’s gaze as she speaks, trying to get a read on if she just ruined their entire friendship.

“Me?” Christen asks. “Why me? I’m not special. Don’t ruin your marriage for me, Alex.”

“It’s a little late for that,” Alex laughs softly. “And why wouldn’t it be you? You’re amazing, Chris. There’s no one else I’d rather play my favorite sport with. You’re the kindest, most caring, and amazing woman I know.”

Christen’s eyes are glossy with unshed tears, but there’s a smile on her face.

Alex takes a chance. If Christen is going to hate her, she probably already does, is her reasoning as she leans in.

“Alex, don’t.”

Alex freezes, mortified. She really thought Christen had feelings for her too.

“Alex, you and Servando just had a massive fight an hour ago. I wouldn’t feel right kissing you while you’re so vulnerable. No matter how much I may want to. And I do, Alex. I really want to kiss you,” Christen explains, trying to ease Alex’s worry.

“Really?” Alex’s eyes brighten.

“I’ve wanted nothing more for the past three years,” Christen admits shyly.

“One day, then?” Alex asks.

“Soon, I promise,” Christen agrees, wrapping Alex in a tight embrace to try and convey her feelings.

“Soon,” Alex repeats hopefully.

Soon she’ll find her happiness again.


	3. You Love Me, Right? (Sam/Nikki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll be honest with the fact that I don't really know much about Sam and Nikki's personalities, so the characterization may not be accurate, but someone requested them, so I figured I'd at least give it a shot. Hope you enjoy!

Sam shuffles nervously outside of the room she shares with Nikki. She _really_ doesn’t want to go inside, but when she glances behind her, Kelley is still standing with her arms crossed at the end of the hallway, more serious than Sam thinks she’s ever seen her.

Sam lets out a quiet sigh, reaching for the doorknob. She pushes the door open slowly, hoping that maybe Nikki is asleep and she’ll have an excuse not to do this right now.

Unfortunately, Nikki is awake, sprawled across their bed scrolling on her phone. She looks up when the door creaks, giving Sam a soft grin.

“Hey, baby. Where’s Brook?”

Sam rubs the back of her neck nervously. “You love me, right?”

Nikki puts her phone down and sits up, eyebrows furrowing at Sam’s response. “Where’s the dog, Sam?”

“Do you love me?” Sam repeats.

“No,” Nikki deadpans. “I’ve been with you for two years ‘cause I wanted to waste my prime years just so one day I could surprise you with the fact that I’m actually straight.”

Sam blinks slowly. She should have expected the sarcastic response, because it’s _Nikki_ , but for some reason she wasn’t prepared for it this time.

“Now are you going to tell me where my dog is or do I have to go ask Kelley?”

Sam hesitates for a moment. Maybe she should let her go talk to Kelley.

_Kelley would kill me, and Nikki would help her._

“Um, so yeah… Kev and I took ‘er for a walk, yeah? We were throwing a ball for ‘er to chase, and um, she saw a bird or somethin’ and ran off. We couldn’t catch ‘er. She’s uh, kinda gone?” Sam stumbles through an explanation.

Nikki's reaction is eerily calm, and Sam hates it. She can take it when Nikki yells, because then she can tell how angry the other woman is. But when she gets all quiet Sam can never tell what she’s thinking.

“Babe?” Sam asks, trying to gauge what Nikki is feeling.

“You need to leave.”

“What?” Sam questions, a little shocked. Nikki isn’t looking at her, her gaze fixed on something just left of Sam’s shoulder, a firm glare giving her eyes a stormy appearance.

“You need to leave before I say something we’ll both regret,” Nikki makes eye contact for a short moment before looking away again. “Please.”

For the split second their eyes meet, Sam can see the pain that’s settled itself inside Nikki, but it’s gone just as quickly as Nikki looks away. That doesn’t change the fact that now Sam doesn’t want to leave Nikki while she’s clearly upset.

But the last thing she wants to do is cause Nikki more distress, so she backs out of the room slowly, closing the door gently. She rests her forehead against the door, feeling her insides twisting because she hates to see anybody hurting, Nikki especially.

“At least she didn’t yell.”

Sam jumps at the voice, having thought Kelley surely wouldn’t still be in the hallway. “I gotta find ‘er.”

Kelley nods. “I’ll grab the treats.”

They spend at least a half hour wandering through the neighborhood calling Brooklyn’s name, but the dog doesn’t seem to be around anywhere. Sam really doesn’t want to return home without the dog, but Kelley convinces her that they should eat something and try again in an hour or so, and Sam’s growling stomach forces her into agreement.

When they get home and Nikki is still shut away, Sam’s appetite drops. The door to their room is locked, and Sam feels like she deserves to get one of Nikki’s trademark hard tackles right about now.

Sam lies face down on the couch as Kelley prepares dinner. Kelley tries to initiate some conversation, but all she gets is muffled groans in response.

Sam doesn’t even more when she hears the front door open, knowing it’s just Taylor or Sarah returning from wherever they had spent their day off.

“Hey guys,” Taylor greets. “Why was Brooklyn sitting outside on the porch?”

That gets Sam’s attention, and she springs up, eyes searching around to make sure Taylor wasn’t just joking around.

She lets out a strangled screech when she sees the dog standing by the coffee table, tail wagging like she hadn’t kept them worried all afternoon.

Taylor sends a confused look to Kelley, who just chuckles at Sam’s reaction, sending a ‘tell you later’ look to the other woman.

“C’mon, Brook, c’mere,” Sam pets the dog for a short moment, before starting down the hallway, Brooklyn on her heels

She knocks on her own door softly. “Nikki?”

_“Go away, Sam.”_ Nikki grumbles from inside.

“But I have something for you,” Sam says.

_“No thanks.”_

Brooklyn scratches at the door impatiently, whimpering softly.

Sam can hear shuffling on the other side of the door, and then it flings open.

Nikki looks a little worse for wear; her eyes rimmed in red, hair falling out of the haphazard bun it’s in, and at some point she must have pulled on one of Sam’s old hoodies, because she wasn’t wearing it earlier.

“Brook!” Nikki shouts, throwing herself at the dog. “My baby! You’re home!”

Sam feels a deep relief in her chest, like a huge weight has been taken off her shoulders.

Nikki lets Brooklyn lick at her face for a few minutes, giggling and grinning. After a short while, she finally looks up at Sam, eyes filling with regret.

Sam ignores it, reaching her hand out for Nikki to grab.

“Time for dinner,” Sam says as she helps pull Nikki to her feet, already turning to head to the kitchen.

“Sam…” Nikki says softly, giving a tug to the other woman’s hand to regain her attention.

“You love me, right?” Sam asks before Nikki can say anything.

“Of course I do. So much,” Nikki affirms. “You aren’t mad at how I reacted?”

“No,” Sam shakes her head. “You love me, I love you, that’s all that matters.”

Nikki smiles, leaning forward to press her lips against Sam’s.

“Let’s eat.”


	4. Don't Do That (Shirley/Vero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work, I don't think, but I've been struggling a bit with my writing recently, so I'm hoping that doing it more will work everything out in my brain. That being stated, this is what I felt like writing so this is what I wrote. Enjoy!

Shirley isn’t quite sure when it started. She can’t pinpoint an exact moment or instance that she first realized it. So, it’s been a longtime coming, really, and it shouldn’t be as surprising as it is.

They’d been getting closer for a while, ever since Vero transferred to PSG. But Shirley wasn’t in the greatest place, even then. She was still torn up about Tobin’s leaving, as sad as it is to admit.

They spent several alcohol fueled nights on the couch in Shirley’s apartment, sharing bitter laughs about how their American superstars fell for each other. Shirley even vaguely remembers making a comment about how they should get together just to complete the swap. But she didn’t mean it, not really.

That didn’t stop her from kissing Vero, though. Not the first time or any of the subsequent ones, either. She hardly thought twice about it. They both needed something light and careless to get their minds back in the right place.

The first month went on great. They celebrated together after wins, and commiserated after loses, usually ending up in Shirley’s bed. They didn’t talk about it. It didn’t affect them on the pitch and their teammates didn’t suspect anything, not that Shirley noticed, anyways.

The second month was where it got tricky. Shirley found herself caring more than she probably should. But that didn’t mean anything. She wasn’t going to mess up the best thing she’s had in months with _feelings_. So she kept her mouth shut and let Vero take the lead, not pulling away, but not quite letting her guard down fully yet.

It wasn’t hard to do. Vero would invite herself over and camp out on Shirley’s couch with a book or she would cook Shirley dinner when she felt inspired to do so. Shirley never complained. But she kept to herself, mostly. Didn’t bother Vero unless the other woman came to her first, and she did, often.

It was the third month that everything changed. Vero would spend more and more time at Shirley’s apartment, leaving things here and there that Shirley would find but not question. She rarely returned to her own apartment anymore, and she liked to cuddle. It wouldn’t be an issue, except it made Shirley feel _things_ that she should not be feeling for her platonic friend who she occasionally (all the time) would fuck.

If Vero noticed her internal struggle, she didn’t say anything. It both comforted and irked Shirley that Vero was so nonchalant about things. Like, how did she not let her feelings get involved? Maybe there was actually something wrong with Shirley. Maybe she was just unlovable.

The fourth month brought Shirley’s breaking point. It was the morning after one of the nights she and Vero spent together, and Shirley woke up wrapped in Vero’s arms. It wasn’t anything new, but on this particular morning Shirley was feeling very emotional. She tried to wiggle her way free, not in the mood to put herself through this torture, but Vero let out a grumble of protest, tightening her grip.

“Let go of me,” Shirley struggles harder, but Vero doesn’t seem to mind.

“No, stay,” Vero complains, still half asleep.

“Vero! Let go!” Shirley commands, feeling panic set in. She can’t do this right now. She needs to be far away from here right now.

Vero does release her, and Shirley scrambles away, up and off the bed. Vero sits up quickly, a confused look on her face.

Shirley is desperately searching for clothes from the floor, and Vero rubs at her eyes for a moment, trying to comprehend the situation.

“Amor, relax. Slow down. Tell me what is wrong?”

Shirley shakes her head, not looking up from her search. “No, don’t. Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Vero questions.

“Act like this isn’t a mess!” Shirley gives up on her search, instead just moving to dig through her closet, still not finding anything to her satisfaction.

“What?” Vero slides off the bed, standing by the foot of it, hands on her hips. “What is wrong with you right now?”

Shirley lets out a frustrated groan. “Me- you- this. It needs to stop.”

Vero frowns, eyebrows knitting together. “You want to break up?”

“Break up?” Shirley repeats. “This is not a relationship!”

“No?” Vero tilts her head. “I made you dinner last night, and you slept in my arms? Have we not spent the past months together?”

“What?” now Shirley is the confused one. “I- we were- what?”

“Have you not been believing this to be a relationship?” Vero wonders.

“I- what?”

“While I am uncertain at why you woke up upset today, may I clarify my intentions between us?” Vero takes a tentative step closer to Shirley, who tenses but doesn’t move further away.

“Please do,” Shirley says.

Vero closes the space between them, so that she can place a hand on Shirley’s cheek to make the Costa Rican meet her concerned eyes.

“I did not mean to upset you, mi amor. I thought you understood the way I feel about you,” Vero says.

“How is that?” Shirley questions. She honestly isn’t positive she’s actually awake right now, because this all just seems like something straight out of a dream.

“Me gustas mucho.”

Shirley grins. This is the best case scenario. It seems like it’s been so long since something went right for her, and this feeling of pure joy hasn’t coursed through her in what feels like forever. Instead of trying to verbalize her feelings (since it clearly hasn’t gone that well recently, anyways) she just leans forward and connects her lips with Vero’s.

It may have taken four months for her to realize she’d had Vero since the first one, but all is well in the end, and Shirley won’t complain about finally getting the girl (even if she already technically had her).


	5. Let Me Make it Up to You (Alanna/Kyah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got two other one shots that should be coming out soon, so look out for those on here too! I hope you enjoy!

Alanna wakes up with a pounding in her head, and when she manages to squint an eye open, she isn’t in her bedroom in her shared house in Orlando, and her first thought is that she must have went home with some girl last night.

Her second thought is _fuck_ , because there’s only one person she should be sharing a bed with, and that woman does not live in Orlando.

She quickly realizes that she’s actually on a couch (one of her legs is hanging off the side, and the other is curled uncomfortably to fit, and there’s an ache in her back) and that soothes her for a moment, and she allows her eyes to slip shut again.

Alanna observes the surrounding sounds, hearing the clanging of pots or pans, as well as light snoring. The scent of coffee drifts into whatever room Alanna’s in, and she cracks her eyes open again, trying to identify where she is.

The room is familiar, though it takes a moment for her to piece together the fact that it’s Ali and Ashlyn’s living room.

She sits up, pressing the heel of her hand against her temple to try to ease the pain. Looking around, she spots Toni sprawled across the loveseat, which is the source of the snoring. If her head didn’t hurt so much, Alanna would probably wake the other woman to tease her about her snoring, because even if she’s twenty-two on the outside, she’s still a child on the inside.

Dragging herself to her feet, Alanna stumbles through the room and into the kitchen, where Ashlyn is cooking what appears to be bacon, Ali sat on a stool at the island.

“Look who’s finally awake,” Ashlyn smirks at the younger woman, clearly enjoying her hungover state.

“Too loud,” Alanna grumbles. “Coffee?”

“Here,” Ali says softly, gesturing at a mug on the island, steam swirling out of it.

Alanna tries to smile appreciatively, but it comes off as more of a cringe. She moves sluggishly and collapses onto the stool next to Ali.

“You really went hard last night, huh?” Ali observes.

“Here, kid,” Ashlyn turns around, placing a bottle of pills on the counter. “They’ll help.”

“Mmm, thanks,” Alanna manages to get out, reaching for the bottle.

It takes her an embarrassing few tries to get the cap unscrewed, but she takes two pills with the help of her coffee.

After a few minutes, Alanna manages to get her bearings a bit better. “Where’s my phone?”

“Oh!” Ali jumps up. “It was going off like crazy earlier, but it didn’t have much charge, so I plugged it in. Let me go grab it!”

She shuffles out of the room, but isn’t gone long, returning and dropping Alanna’s phone gently in front of her.

When Alanna turns the device on, she wishes she hadn’t. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, she doesn’t seem all too happy with you,” Ali agrees. “Sorry, I don’t mean to overstep, but the message previews? Not good.”

Alanna unlocks her phone and opens her messages. The string of texts sends her headache crashing at just the thought of the earful she’s going to get.

“Wait, what?” her eyes skim over the messages, actually understanding them.

“You okay, kid?” Ashlyn questions.

“No,” Alanna answers honestly. “I’m an idiot.”

Ali tilts her head in sympathy. “You’ll have to talk to Ash about screwing things up. I wouldn’t know what that’s like.”

“Hey!” Ashlyn yelps, turning to send a faux annoyed look at Ali, who shrugs innocently. “What’d you do?” she looks to Alanna.

“Uh, I guess Kyah came in a couple days early to surprise me, but obviously, I wasn’t home when she showed up. Steph texted and said she stayed up really late waiting,” Alanna explains, head angled down, staring at her phone on the counter.

“Oh, yikes,” Ashlyn cringes.

“Things just started to go well again,” Alanna whines. “I don’t like fighting with her.”

Ali watches the younger woman drop her head into her hands. She feels for the kid, knowing what she must be feeling.

“You should probably apologize. I’ve noticed that tends to be a good start,” Ashlyn chips in.

Alanna sighs, but nods. “I should go.”

“Do you want me to drive you?” Ali questions, already standing and beginning the search for her keys before Alanna even agrees.

Alanna worries during the entire drive to her shared house. She feels guilty, even though technically she didn’t do anything wrong. Kyah hadn’t told her she was coming early, so she had no idea that she would be. She can’t be blamed for that, right?

The drive doesn’t give her nearly long enough to prepare her possibly unjust apologies, but she thanks Ali profusely anyways, and slowly trudges up the driveway and to the front door, letting herself in quietly.

Maddy greets her in the kitchen, an apprehensive look on her face as she sips a mug, presumably containing her morning coffee. “She’s pretty pissed.”

Alanna sighs. “Where is she?”

“Your room. Apparently she didn’t crash until a few hours ago, and that’s even after her lengthy flight. You better have some apology planned,” Maddy warns her.

If possible, Alanna moves even slower on the trek to her room. She almost feels the urge to knock before entering, but she squashes that feeling, trying to boost her own confidence as she slowly swings the door open and slips inside.

It’s pretty dark, with just a tiny bit of the still-early morning sun seeping through the dark curtains covering the window. But Alanna can still make out Kyah’s form in her bed, curled up in more blankets than probably necessary in the warm Orlando summer.

Alanna slips out of her clothes from the previous night, not bothering to pull anything on over her sports bra and underwear. She’ll be lucky if Kyah remains sleeping as she slips into bed, so they can both get a few extra hours of sleep and postpone the inevitable argument that is likely going to occur.

She seems to be in the clear, as Kyah barely stirs when Alanna gently pulls the covers back, just enough that she can scoot up behind the smaller woman.

Surprisingly, she feels bare skin underneath her fingertips as she wraps her arm around Kyah’s waist from behind. Then she feels the telltale scratchiness of lace just barely covering Kyah, and a wave of guilt floods over Alanna once again.

Kyah was here waiting in lingerie to surprise her after flying in a few days early, and Alanna didn’t even come home. Wow. Not that Kyah didn’t have a right to be mad before, but now even Alanna is a little pissed at herself (and not even just because she missed out on getting to spend the night with her girlfriend for the first time in months).

She presses a kiss to the side of Kyah’s neck in a silent apology, and it's just enough to stir the other woman.

“Lani?” Kyah murmurs out.

“I’m sorry, baby. Go back to sleep. Let me make it up to you later, okay?” Alanna tightens her grip, pulling her girlfriend even closer.

“’s okay, Lans. I love you,” Kyah says sleepily.

“I love you too, Ky. Don’t forget that later when you’re shouting at me, yeah?”

“Sure, babe,” Kyah agrees with a yawn, drifting back to sleep.

Alanna feels like this part of the conversation has gone well, and she can only hope that the rest goes just as smoothly. But she knows that all will be well eventually, because it always ends up that way between her and Kyah; nothing has torn them apart yet, and she’s confident that nothing will, especially not a little mishap like this.


	6. Maybe I'm Just Crazy (Sam/Nikki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best work I don't think, but it's already written, so why not post it, you know? Enjoy!

“So, I’ve been thinking…”

Sam looks up from her phone when Nikki begins speaking.

They’re both lying on their bed, Sam propped up against the headboard, and Nikki sprawled across the foot of the bed cuddling Brooklyn.

“That’s never a good thing,” she jokes, grinning even more at the annoyed look her girlfriend shoots her.

“Samantha, be serious!” Nikki scolds.

That worries Sam a bit. Not Nikki using her full name, because honestly that’s not all too uncommon, but the fact that _Nikki_ , of all people, is telling her to be serious. She half expects Nikki to tell her she wants to break up, and half expects the older woman to propose to her.

Luckily, it’s neither. Because Sam loves Nikki a lot (more than she’s every loved anybody) and she’d be wrecked if she lost her, but she’s not even close to being ready for marriage.

“I was talking to my dad the other day, and y’know, Maybell’s getting older, so I asked him if they’d be okay maybe watching Brook while we’re in Australia…”

Sam tilts her head in confusion. “But we’ve gotta give Brook back to the shelter at the end of the season, Nik.”

Nikki is quiet for a moment. “I want to keep her.”

Sam sighs. They’ve talked about this, a lot, actually. All five members of their house have tried to figure out a way to keep Brooklyn, but it just isn’t realistic for any of them at the moment.

“Nik…” Sam trails off when she sees Nikki taking a deep inhale, a clear sign that she’s about to go on a rant.

“Just think about it! We have her for another couple of months until the season ends, and then we can fly with her to Seattle and get her settled with my family, and then we can go to Perth. My dad says they’d love to do it! And we can bring her back here to stay with us next season!”

“That’s crazy,” Sam says.

“Well, maybe I’m just crazy, then. Because I think it’s a great idea! Come on, look at Brooklyn and tell me you don’t want to keep her,” Nikki dares.

“I-” Sam sighs. “You know I want to keep ‘er. But we can’t, baby. It’s just not realistic for us right now.”

“Whatever,” Nikki grumbles. “I don’t need your permission, anyways. I just thought you’d be happy that I’m gonna adopt Brook. But I guess I was wrong,” she pushes herself up and off the bed, not looking back as she stomps out of the room.

“Ugh!” Sam lets out a strangled groan, throwing her arms over her face in frustration. Why does she always end up in situations like this?

She feels something cold and wet on her arm, and she peeks out to see Brooklyn nuzzling her.

“I’m not crazy, am I?” Sam asks, more to herself than to the dog. “Of course I am; I’m talking to a dog!”

She lets out another groan and throws her head back, wincing when it slams against the headboard. “Fuck.”

Sam isn’t sure which of them is being unrealistic at this point. Sure, it would be really hard to have a dog as professional soccer players, but they’ve been doing just fine for the past few months, right? And clearly Nikki has thought and planned a lot before bringing it up. Maybe she should have allowed her girlfriend more time to explain before dismissing the concept all together.

“I fucked up, didn’t I, Brooklyn?” Sam strokes the dog’s head softly. “Guess I gotta explain, huh?”

She swings her legs over the side of the bed, standing up and giving a quick stretch before she heads out in search of her girlfriend, already planning an apology in her head.

Kelley and Taylor are lounging around on the couch, but they stop their conversation when Sam enters the room.

“She’s out in the backyard. Looked pretty pissed too. Brooklyn’s still here, so what did you do this time?” Kelley has a smirk on her face, but she really does feel for her younger friend and her inability to think before she speaks.

“I told her she can’t adopt Brooklyn,” Sam mumbles.

“But she can’t? None of us could make it work?” Taylor tilts her head in confusion.

“Apparently her dad agreed to keep Brooklyn with them while we travel for the W-League. I told her it was unrealistic and crazy…” Sam explains sheepishly.

“Only you, Sammy,” Kelley chuckles. “Good luck getting her to forgive you. You know how much she loves Brooklyn. Maybe even more than you.”

Sam cringes, because that’s honestly not even that far off at the moment.

“You might want to let her cool off a bit?” Taylor suggests.

Sam shrugs. “She can yell at me now, or yell at me later. I might as well get it over with.”

She leaves Brooklyn with her roommates when she slips out the back door, seeing Nikki sitting with her back against the tree in the corner of the yard.

Approaching quietly, Sam plops down on the ground across from Nikki when she gets close enough.

The blonde barely glances up, fiddling with her chipping nail polish.

“I’m sorry,” Sam says quietly. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Nik, I swear. I just wanted you to think about all this. Think about if it’s fair to Brooklyn to ship ‘er across the States and then leave ‘er for months with complete strangers to ‘er.”

“We were complete strangers to her a few months ago, too,” Nikki reminds her.

Sam hums in acknowledgement. “If this is really something you wanna do, then I’m not gonna try to stop you.”

“I can’t just let her go back to the shelter, Sam,” Nikki says. “She’s too special for that. She’s ours now, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let someone else take her when I could have.”

“Okay. I guess we better start planning our next move, then,” Sam shrugs to herself.

What’s the worst that could happen, honestly?

Nikki finally meets her gaze, a grin forming. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean if that’s what you want. You know I’mma support your decision, babe,” Sam smiles in return.

“Thank you,” Nikki says softly.

“No need,” Sam shakes her head. “We’re a team. Not just on the field, but off it too.”

Nikki leans forward and presses a soft, appreciative kiss to Sam’s lips.

“We’re gonna have a dog?” She asks brightly.

“We already do.”


	7. Just Stay With Me (Shirley/Vero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally really like this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it too! This will probably be the last one for a bit, but feel free to leave suggestions of what you want to see!

Shirley has spent months both dreading this day and being excited for it. It’s potentially the biggest moment of her career, but also it’s got a very impactful personal meaning.

She was ecstatic when she found out she had been shortlisted for the Best Fifa Women’s Player of 2018, and she’d proudly admit that she even cried tears of joy about it. Finding out she made the top 3 was just as emotional.

Until she found out who else was going to be there for the ceremony. Along with the young Australian who had been taking the world by storm as of late, Tobin had also made it into the top 3. Which meant that she’d have to see her, interact with her, even.

It’s not like they hadn’t seen each other since the breakup (it’s been over two years, and the women's soccer world is fairly small) but it’ll actually be the first time since she began dating Vero, and of she knows Tobin even half as well as she used to, the other woman will most certainly bring her new (though she supposes that title will have to drop one day soon) American lover as her date. And Shirley had of course asked Vero to accompany her. Which means that they all will have to be around each other, for the first time ever, but especially since their little “swap”.

She knows Vero is on very good terms with her ex, Tobin’s new girl (she knows her name, obviously, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bitter about how amazing the younger woman seems to be, so she doesn’t like to think about her as more than an idea). Shirley can’t quite say the same thing about her and Tobin, though. Sure they’d mostly worked things out, but their breakup was far less amicable than Vero and la Americana’s was.

So she’s rightly a little wary about seeing the other couple at the ceremony. Not that she’d let anything stop her from attending, though.

“Mi amor, are you ready to leave?” Vero peaks her head into the bathroom where Shirley stands, staring at herself in the mirror.

Shirley turns to look at Vero, gorgeously dressed in a beautiful gown. She can do this. As long as Vero is by her side, she’ll make it through the night.

“Yes, is the car here?” Shirley looks herself over one more time, knowing there’s nothing else she can do to prepare, physically, mentally, or emotionally.

“They just called up,” Vero confirms.

Shirley just concentrates on the feeling of Vero’s hand in her own as they enter the magnificent hall where the ceremony is being held, following a well-dressed gentleman as he leads them to their seats.

Their seats conveniently located right in between the young Aussie and her beautiful blonde date, and Tobin and la Americana. 

“Are you okay?” Vero questions when she feels Shirley’s grip tighten on her hand the closer they get to their seats.

“Just stay with me, please?” Shirley requests quietly.

“Always, mi amor,” Vero shoots her a reassuring grin that somehow manages to settle Shirley’s nerves.

The four other women all stand as Shirley and Vero get within range.

“It’s a pleasure,” Sam Kerr states, offering a friendly handshake that Shirley returns with a polite smile and greeting.

The Aussie’s date (girlfriend, maybe?) offers a somewhat overwhelmed smile, and Shirley smiles back, trying to silently communicate that these sort of crazy events become normal at some point.

Then she turns to Tobin and la Americana.

It takes a nudge from Vero for her to step forward to greet them, and Tobin smiles brightly.

“It’s good to see you,” She pulls Shirley into a hug that the other woman wasn’t expecting.

Shirley chokes out an agreement as they separate, and feels a flare of jealously when she sees Vero and la Americana talking and smiling, still in a half embrace from a hug Shirley is glad she didn’t have to witness.

Vero breaks apart from her ex and turns to greet Tobin just as brightly, leaving Shirley to come eye to eye to a pair of green eyes not entirely unlike the ones that belong to the woman she loves.

“Congratulations on the nomination!” la Americana says, offering a handshake and a bright smile.

“Gracias,” Shirley shakes the woman’s hand, not seeing even an ounce of malice in her eyes.

She wants to hate this woman on principle. She stole Shirley’s ex and caused Vero heartbreak (though she supposes Vero also caused her heartbreak as well). But the sincerity in her eyes and the way she begins to talk about this event in pure wonder makes Shirley have a difficult time finding anything to resent.

“Baby, you’re talking so fast that even I can’t understand you,” Tobin chuckles, wrapping an arm around la Am-Christen’s waist.

Christen, for her part, blushes and apologizes.

Shirley, strangely, doesn’t feel upset at hearing Tobin call this other woman a pet name that had at one point been reserved for her. Maybe’s she’s more over things than she had thought.

Vero tugs on Shirley’s elbow, guiding her to their seats with a gentle smile.

Shirley isn’t even upset that she ends up directly next to Tobin, because she’s got Vero next to her too, there to reassure her that this is what everything has been leading up to. All her suffering has guided her here, sitting with two (arguably four) of the best female soccer players in the world right now, waiting to see who will be given the title of the best of 2018.

She has the true love of her life next to her in Vero, and she can even be happy for the fact that Tobin is experiencing the same phenomenon with Christen. Because really, all she’s ever wanted was to be happy, and now that she is, how could she wish distress on anyone who she even slightly cares about. And she loves Tobin, she always will in some way, so she has to be happy that the other woman has also found happiness after the disaster that was their breakup.

So no matter what happens later, which of them wins (if the kid to Vero’s left doesn’t end up nabbing it from both of them), because in reality, it seems they’ve all won. In the sense of finding true happiness and love, anyways.


	8. You Look Really Tired (Sam/Nikki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys watched the Sky Blue game last night, but it was one hell of a game, and also the inspiration for this chapter. Enjoy!

Sam lets out a sigh as she stares into the void that is her closet. One of these days she’s going to have to stop relying on Nikki to organize her things and actually pickup after herself for once, because she never knows where anything is. But it definitely won’t be tonight. Tonight, all Sam wants to do is sleep.

But, that won’t be happening for a little while, because after Sky Blue’s massive win tonight, almost the whole team is going out to celebrate, Sam included. She didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, her housemates deciding for her. Kelley claims it’s because they’re practically celebrating Sam herself for her contributions in tonight’s game, and Sam knows better than to argue with the older woman.

Sam eventually just grabs a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She doesn’t dress up often normally, and tonight she can’t even bear the thought of putting in that much effort. She throws the clothes down on the bed, staring at them disdainfully.

“Did those clothes do something to offend you?” Sam manages a tired smile as she turns to face Nikki as she enters the room.

She just shrugs in response, and Nikki crosses the room to pull her into a hug. “You look really tired, babe.”

“I am,” Sam murmurs into Nikki’s neck. They’d both played the full ninety, but Sam had been running up and down and all around the field all game, so she’s probably a bit more drained that Nikki is. That or the older woman is just better at hiding her exhaustion.

“We don’t have to go out tonight. The team will understand if you just want to go to sleep,” Nikki says.

“No,” Sam shakes her head, pulling away just enough so that she can look into Nikki’s eyes. “I’m fine. I wanna go.”

Nikki hesitates for a moment, searching Sam’s face for any dishonesty. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Sam nods.

She knows that Nikki can read her well enough to know she really, truly just wants to sleep, but she isn’t sure if her girlfriend will call her out on it or not.

“Sam…” Nikki sighs. She pauses for a moment, thinking over what she wants to say next. “Why don’t you rest for a few minutes while I finish getting ready? It’ll be like fifteen minutes before the rest of the girls are ready to leave anyways.”

Sam considers the offer for a moment, finally giving in with a yawn. “Ten minutes, okay? Then you’ll wake me?”

Nikki nods. “Of course.”

“Okay…” Sam finally disconnects them from their embrace, flopping onto the bed without moving her clothes.

She’s asleep in what seems like a matter of seconds. Nikki smiles softly, gently pulling the clothes out from under her girlfriend with a soft chuckle. She returns them to the closet, having no intention on waking Sam up anytime soon.

Instead of heading to the bathroom to get ready, Nikki makes her way out to the living room, where Kelley is sprawled on the couch with Brooklyn waiting for everyone else to be ready to leave.

“Kev,” Nikki draws the older woman’s attention. “Sammy and I are gonna stay home.”

“What?” Kelley says. “No!”

“She’s totally exhausted. We can celebrate just the five of us tomorrow or something, but Sam’s not going anywhere tonight,” Nikki tells her.

“Why not? We’re all tired. Where is she? I’m sure she wants to go,” Kelley starts to get up, but Nikki’s glare stops her.

“She’s asleep,” Nikki answers. “And yeah, she wants to go. Because she doesn’t want to let anybody down. But if she doesn’t slow things down a bit she’ll work herself into the ground and then who will we be going out to celebrate when she’s injured and can’t score hat tricks every other week?”

Kelley pouts. “But we wanna celebrate her tonight.”

“No,” Nikki denies. “You’re not winning this battle, Kelley. She’s sleeping and she’s gonna stay that way. No partying for her tonight.”

“Y’know, you’re pretty hot when you’re in protective mode,” Kelley chuckles at Nikki’s horrified face. “I can see why Sammy’s so obsessed with you.”

“Kelley!” Nikki exclaims.

Kelley lets out a loud laugh. “Go be a grandma and sleep. But we will be celebrating Sammy tomorrow!”

“Thanks, Kev. Have fun! Don’t get too drunk!” Nikki grins as she turns to head back down the hallway, Brooklyn following as Kelley complains about the dog’s skewed loyalty.

Nikki quietly gets herself ready for bed, before grabbing an extra blanket and covering Sam, as the other woman had fallen asleep on top of the bedcovers. She slips in beside her girlfriend, careful not to jostle her awake.

She scoots closer and places a soft kiss on Sam’s forehead, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sam stirs, shifting just slightly. “Nik?”

“Shh, baby, go back to sleep,” Nikki soothes.

“... gonna leave?” Sam mumbles, still half asleep.

“We’re not going, babe. Not tonight,” Nikki answers.

“Mmm…” Sam grumbles, rolling over. Her arm flails a bit, almost hitting Nikki, but the blonde is used to Sam’s crazy sleeping habits.

“… love you,” Sam nuzzles into Nikki.

“I love you too,” Nikki whispers.

Sam wakes up in the morning a little confused. As her memory rights itself, she glances to Nikki across the bed. The blonde is sleeping peacefully, and Sam can’t bring herself to feel mad at the other woman for not waking her up like she had said she would.

Realizing it’s still way too early to start the day, Sam curls herself closer to Nikki, deciding that her complaints could be voiced later, or (more likely) not at all. She’s actually pretty glad her girlfriend knows her well enough to know what she wants even if it isn’t what she says, because going out last night would probably not have been good for her.

But she just really hopes that Nikki didn’t make some kind of crazy deal with Kelley to let her sleep, because that would definitely  _not_ be worth it.


	9. It Doesn't Bother Me (Sam/Nikki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I totally am failing at updating my main stories, but someone requested I do more Sam and Nikki after Sam's post last night, so... Here it is!

“What’cha looking at, Sammy?”

Sam glances up as her girlfriend enters the house, Brooklyn trailing behind her. The blonde had wanted Sam to join them on a morning walk an hour ago, but the Australian hadn’t been nearly ready to get up yet, so she sent them off with sleepy kisses, promising cuddles in the afternoon.

“Just looking at pictures of my favorite girl,” Sam grins.

“Billie or Brooklyn?” Nikki teases, flopping down next to Sam on the couch.

“You, actually,” Sam says, unabashed.

“Awe, Sammy!” Nikki pecks her on the cheek. “Although, I can’t decide if you staring at pictures of me is cute or creepy.”

Sam huffs, clicking the power button on her phone and tossing it down next to her on the couch. She crosses her arms with a pout.

Nikki giggles. “I’m kidding, baby. It’s sweet.”

“I just wanna post all the cute pictures of you I have,” Sam mumbles.

“Don’t you do that anyways?” Nikki tilts her head in confusion. “Like, half the things you put on your story is me sleeping.”

Sam shrugs. “Yeah, but I meant the pictures where you let me hold your hand and stuff.”

She’s blushing and won’t meet Nikki’s eyes, but the blonde can tell that this is something Sam must think about often.

“Well, first of all, you can hold my hand whenever you want,” Nikki reaches out and entwines their fingers, bringing Sam’s hand close so she can press a quick kiss to the back of it in reassurance. “And second of all, it doesn’t bother me when you post pictures like that. Of the two of us, I mean. As long as they’re not like… the private ones we have…”

Sam’s blush intensifies. “Not what I meant.”

Nikki smiles softly. “I know, but you always get so embarrassed when I bring it up. It’s cute.”

“You really like torturing me, huh?” Sam finally glances up to meet Nikki’s gaze, before dropping her own to their tangled hands, fidgeting with Nikki’s fingers.

“Only because you’re so adorable when I do.”

“But, you’re really okay if I post pictures of us?” Sam changes the subject.

“Of course. We both do it anyways. Why wouldn’t I be okay with it?” Nikki asks.

Sam shrugs. “Dunno.”

Nikki shifts, placing her free hand on Sam cheek so she can tilt the younger woman’s face toward her. She presses their lips together for a moment, pulling away when another voice startles them apart.

“Keep it PG, guys. Jeez. You’re gonna ruin my innocence,” Kelley taunts.

“Like we haven’t walked in on you and your girl all but fucking on the couch,” Nikki scoffs.

“Nik!” Sam protests.

“What?” Nikki grumbles. “It’s true.”

“I’m messing with you. Lemme just grab my chocolate milk and then you guys can go back to whatever sappy love-fest I interrupted,” Kelley shuffles into the kitchen, fumbling around for a few moments before slipping back down the hall, not without a wink towards the couple on the couch.

Nikki waits an extra few seconds before speaking. “You’re cute when you act like you’re a twelve-year-old having your first relationship, but babe, you don’t have to be worried. I’m cool with whatever.”

“I mean, you are kinda my first real relationship,” Sam shrugs.

“I know,” Nikki says. “I just meant that whatever you’re comfortable posting, I’m fine with.”

Sam nods, a smirk growing on her face. “Except the private pictures you send me.”

“Do you want the thirty thousand people following you on Instagram to see them?” Nikki shoots back.

“No,” Sam grumbles, hating that Nikki always seems to best her in banter.

Nikki just grins, kissing Sam’s pout. “You’re my favorite, too, y’know?”

“Huh?” Sam asks, a little dazed and certainly confused.

“Earlier when I came in, you said I was your favorite girl. I just want you to know that the feeling is mutual,” Nikki explains.

“That’s good,” Sam smiles. “It’d be a little awkward if not, yeah?”

Nikki shakes her head with a giggle. “I guess.”

“Now, about those private pictures… What do I have to do to get my hands on the real thing?”

“Leave the room, maybe!” Kelley says, grimace on her face as she cuts through the living room. “Or at least wait two minutes after I leave!”

She sends a grin their way as she slips out the front door, letting them know that she’s just teasing. “But really!” she shouts through the front door. “No sex on the couch!”

Sam and Nikki burst into laughter, barely embarrassed.

“You heard her,” Nikki says, pushing herself to her feet and then offering a hand to Sam and pulling the Australian up as well. “Take me to bed.”

A few hours later, Sam is lounging on the couch once again. She’s waiting for Nikki to leave their bedroom and confront her about the picture she had just posted of the two of them.

Instead of that happening, Sam gets a notification on her phone, and she can’t help the grin that plasters itself on her face at Nikki’s comment on the picture.

“I thought you just wanted to post pictures of us holding hands,” Nikki teases from the hallway.

Sam turns to grin at her. “Nah, just pictures where you look cute.”

“Well, I always look cute, so…” Nikki grins, joining Sam on the couch. “You know how much shit Kelley’s gonna give you though, right?”

“You’re worth it.”


	10. Is That My Shirt? (Alanna/Kyah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing my main stories, whoops. But to be fair, someone asked for this. Anyways I hope you enjoy this!

Alanna wakes up to an empty bed, which as of recently isn’t that all unusual, but today she was expecting to have the first thing she sees be a mess of dark hair, not just the pale sheets covering her bed.

She rolls onto her back and sits up, glancing around her room to see if Kyah is still lingering around. She’s not.

Alanna lets herself flop back into her pillows with a sigh. She’s only got a couple weeks with her girlfriend, and she was fully intending to spend as much time as she physically could with the smaller woman in her arms. Waking up cold and alone does not fit into those plans at all.

She doesn’t have much time to contemplate whether to stay in bed and try to soak up the last of Kyah’s residual warmth, or to brave the cool morning air to go in search of her girlfriend, because soon, the door to her bedroom creaks open and Kyah’s entering, comically trying to balance two mugs of steaming liquid.

“Is that my shirt?” is the first thing that slips from Alanna’s mind out her mouth.

Kyah just grins, still cautiously making her way across the room to place the mugs on Alanna’s nightstand. “Maybe.”

“Well you look good in it. Though it is a little… long…”

“Is that a short joke?” Kyah narrows her eyes.

It’s Alanna’s turn to grin. “Maybe.”

“Maybe I’ll just take this second cup of coffee to Steph instead,” Kyah teasingly reaches for one of the mugs, but Alanna is quick enough to reach out and grab Kyah’s hand before she can.

“Glad you didn’t snatch the mug like that,” Kyah chuckles. “Otherwise you and your bed would be covered in hot coffee right now.”

Alanna cringes at how disastrous that would have been. “Will you come back to bed, now? I’m cold.”

Kyah complies, slipping back under the covers and immediately cuddling back into her girlfriend.

“I meant to get back before you woke up,” Kyah tells her. “I didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

Alanna shrugs. “’s okay. Just don’t make a habit outta it. We only have a few days with the chance to wake up together, I don’t wanna waste any more.”

“Deal,” Kyah agrees. “I’d kiss you good morning, but you’ve still got morning breath, so you’ll have to wait.”

Alanna pouts. “Never bothered you before.”

Kyah shrugs, taking a sip from her mug.

“I can’t believe you’re already being mean to me,” Alanna frowns.

“The bathroom’s across the hall,” Kyah informs her, as if it’s new information.

Alanna grumbles as she untangles herself from her girlfriend and rolls out of bed, stretching quickly before trudging out of the room.

Kyah grins when she vaguely makes out “the things I do for love…” from her girlfriend’s mumbles just as she slips out the door.

Alanna isn’t gone for even two minute before she’s climbing back into bed and taking Kyah’s mug out of her hands to place it on the nightstand. She plops herself on to Kyah’s lap, ignoring the little “oomph” the smaller woman lets out in favor of pressing their lips together.

Kyah grins into the kiss, effectively ruining it.

“Ky, stop,” Alanna complains, but she, too, begins smiling into the kiss.

“No, you stop,” Kyah shoots back.

She eventually pulls back so she can just grin at Alanna instead of continue their poor attempt at kissing.

“I just want my good morning kiss,” Alanna pouts.

Kyah leans up to connect their lips again, this time maintaining it for a little while longer than before, but she can’t fight her smile for too long before she has to disconnect their lips and settle for just resting her forehead against Alanna’s. “Good morning, baby.”

“G’Morning,” Alanna responds. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kyah says. “And I promise tomorrow I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You better,” Alanna says. “Bonus points if you’re naked.”

Kyah lets out a loud laugh. “I thought you loved me in your clothes, though?”

“I do,” Alanna agrees. “But I love you even more when you aren’t wearing any clothes.”

“I’ll see what I can do, then,” Kyah says. “But only if you show me a good time today. I wanna go to all your favorite places in Orlando. Deal?”

“Deal,” Alanna seals it with a quick kiss to Kyah’s lips. “I think I owe you a date, anyways.”

“Well, I’d never say no to a good wooing,” Kyah grins. “If you think you’re up to the task, that is.”

“I’m always up for spending the whole day with you,” Alanna confirms.

“Good,” Kyah says. “But I think our fun day can start a little earlier than our date, huh? What about you? Want a taste of what I know you’ve been missing?”

Alanna’s eyes widen, and she nods quickly, before a smirk creeps onto her face. “What about the coffee you went through so much trouble to get us?”

“Do you want to drink coffee? Or do you want to get me out of your clothes?” Kyah raises an eyebrow in challenge.

“I guess this first stop of our exploration today can be to one of Orlando’s excellent cafés,” Alanna says.

Kyah grins. “That sounds perfect.”

“You’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions on what I should write next, leave it in a comment or find me on tumblr at llostt-in-ttranslationn.


End file.
